I Wanna Meet A Friend In A Bar Tonight
by Sakura2cute4u
Summary: Taking another sip from her double scotch, the pinkette couldn't help but flash yet another sad, nostalgic smile at the bartender. It had been four full months since she last saw him...with her. "If only I had that strength/To see those people,/All so lonely as me".


**Hey there. At first, This one-shot was supposed to be, well, a one-shot, but I'll make it a two maybe three-shot.**

**Inspired by Tango with Lions' song "In a bar". I advise you to listen to it so you could experience yourself what's going on in Sakura's heart.**

**Enjoy!**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**I Wanna Meet A Friend In A Bar Tonight**

* * *

Four months.

Taking another sip from her double scotch, the pinkette couldn't help but flash yet another sad, nostalgic smile at the bartender.

It had been four full months since she last saw him.

_"Sasuke?"_

_Turning his head from the woman that sat on the bench beside him, Sasuke widened his superb coal eyes at the sight of his friend. She seemed really happy to see him... and __**her**__._

_"Hello" __the blonde woman said as she got up and introduced herself to Sakura. "I'm Ayame. You must be Sakura." The woman's ruby lips curled up in a wide smile. "Sasuke told me so much about you!"_

The apple green eyed woman shook her head at the memory, the smile never leaving her lips. 'It was crystal clear that Sasuke never told her about us, otherwise she wouldn't have been so kind towards me'.

_"So, how are you?" _

_"Really well." She smiled, but her eyes told a different story and Sasuke took notice of that._

_"Sakura..."_

_"No, seriously! I'm really happy. I'm happy for you."_

"Can I get you another drink?"

Sakura looked up at the bartender then at her glass which, surprisingly, was empty and nodded. As the man proceeded with filling her glass with liquor, the pinkette looked at her phone once again, wondering why her friends haven't arrived yet. She hated being alone. That was the time when she usually began digging in the past and repeat memories that once made her heart beat faster and now brought tears to her eyes. At some point she even had to fight the urge to call him, since that was what she would always do when she was drunk. Taking a quick sip, she turned her head at the table that was next to the window. Sigh.

_"This is for you."_

_Sasuke eyed her questioningly as he saw her pushing the bottle of beer towards him._

_"I owed you one" Sakura winked as her smile grew fonder._

_"What for?"_

_"Well, for letting me crash at your place the other night. I know it was stupid of me to forget my keys at Ino's."_

_Smirk._

_"I'm glad you did."_

The cell phone was vibrating frantically on the counter, making Sakura jump a little. It was a message.

**From: Ino Pig**

**Date: 23.10.2014**

**23:13**

**"We're running a bit late. Shika's still struggling to put some pants on, the lazy fucker.**

**Btw, Hina called me and said that she and Ten Ten will come along as soon as the two idiots stop fighting with each other and make peace :))**

**Love ya 3**

Sakura smiled. She was so lucky to have such great friends. They've supported her when she found out that Sasuke, the man who told her numerous times that he doesn't want a relationship with anyone, was actually in love with another woman.

_"So, what's the big news?"_

_The green eyed woman walked over to her whiskered best friend, a enormous grin plastered on her face. She knew it was about Sasuke, since Naruto announced it over the phone, and hoped that it had something to do with the fact that he had been calling her the other nights, a thing quite unusual for Sasuke, since he was the type that only sent text messages. She played their conversation in her head over and over again for the past two days, trying to figure out what message Sasuke actually wanted to communicate to her._

_'Remember last year when we watched the meteor shower with the dobe at my place?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Can you believe how quickly time passed?'_

_'No' Sakura started to laugh. What she couldn't believe was that he actually remembered. The pinkette sighed. 'I miss those times...'_

_'Me too...' _

_They were both looking at the stormy sky when suddenly a lightning parted the horizon in two._

_'Wow.'_

_'You saw that too?'_

_'Yeah, it was amazing!'_

_'Hn.'_

_'What?'_

_'Funny thing we saw the same lightning, Pinky.'_

_'Yeah...funny thing.'_

_As soon as she got close enough and was able to decode the expression on her best friend's face she stopped. Sakura closed her eyes and exhaled deeply before she bit her lip and turned around and began walking away, streams of hot tears travelling her face at an intense speed."You've got to be kidding me."_

_"Sakura, I..." Naruto began walking towards her and cursed, not knowing what to say. When he reached her, he tried wrapping his arms around her only to be shoved away by the pinkette who began taking big breaths of air, trying to make the feeling that she was being suffocated disappear._

_"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"_

_"Saku-"_

_"The bastard knew I was still in love with him! Two weeks ago I told him like the pathetic little piece of shit that I am that I still care for him and he smiled and said nothing! When I asked him, numerous times before, do we have a chance? he said that he didn't know, maybe we have, maybe we don't! He didn't even have the guts to at least reject me and spare me the time I wasted on him!" _

"Hey." Sakura addressed to the bartender as she fought back a tear that threatened to spill over. "I have a question for you."

"Go ahead."

"What do you think about the girl who wasted two years of her life being in love with a guy who liked her but chose a girl that he met only two days ago to be with him?"

Seeing a tear roll down her porcelain face, the red haired man smiled as he wiped the tear with his thumb. "I would say that she is one hell of a person and if that guy was stupid enough to let her go, then he is a moron and didn't deserve her."

Trying to hold back the newly formed tears, the woman fluttered her eyes rapidly as she sketched a grateful smile. "Thank you" she whispered.

"No problem, Pinky" he winked. Sakura started laughing at the irony that he was using that nickname. She used to hate that nickname. Pinky. It was horrible at first, when he wouldn't even call her by her name, but as time passed and their friendship started to drift away little by little, she began missing it. She knew that back then when he called her 'Pinky' he was in love with her. Damn it, he would text her to come over and stay for the night, he would text her every night saying 'I kinda miss you' and calling her 'beautiful' and flirt with her and always told her to take care of herself and sometimes send her goodnight and good morning messages. But the thing was that Sasuke always did that. When he was drunk and even when he was sober, he flirted with every girl he would meet in the bar or at the club.

_On one spring night, the pinkette was woken up by the sound of the cell phone vibrating on the nightstand. _

_**From: Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Date: 19.04.2013**_

_**03:15**_

_**"Do you still love me, Pinky?"**_

_Before she could recover from the shock, she received yet another one._

_**03:16**_

_**"I still love you" **_

_Sakura knew he was drunk. He told her that he was meeting some of the boys at his place._

_**From: Sakura Haruno**_

_**Date: 19.04.2013**_

_**03:17**_

_**"How many beers did you drink? :)) **_

_**p.s.- of course I still love you."**_

_**From: Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Date: 19.04.2013**_

_**03:20**_

_**"None."**_

Somehow, Sakura knew the feelings he had for her were sincere. He showed that he respected her and almost never crossed the line.

_Lying on his bed, Sakura began laughing as she saw the serious expression on Sasuke's face when he was on top of her. "What is it?" _

_"If you weren't such a nice girl, I would have kissed you."_

_Her emerald pools were as wide as they could get. Her lips were parted. He managed to shock her. Smiling sadly, she shoved him off her and turned her back at him._

_"I've upset you, haven't I?"_

_Biting on her inner lip she replied. "Why would I be upset? I'm used being the 'nice' girl. It's no big deal."_

_Soon enough, Sakura found herself lying beneath him again, only this time his lips were brushing hers, first gently, then more rough. His hands were roaming all over her as he started to place butterfly kisses down her neck, then on her collar bone and on her covered sternum. He slipped one of his hands beneath her t-shirt and took one of her breasts in his experienced hands, squeezing it gently, receiving a small moan from the pink haired. _

"Sakura!" Ino greeted cheerfully as she hugged her best friend from behind, placing a sweet cherry chopstick kiss on her cheek. "I hope you didn't have to wait too long for us" the blonde winked as she took a seat on the high metallic chair next to Sakura and her boyfriend, the rest taking the unoccupied seats next to Shikamaru.

"Nah! I'm just on my first drink" she lied. Sakura was on her third. She smiled drunkenly as she held her glass in the air, drinking the remaining liquor and demanding a refill.

_Last year, in July, Sakura found out that he will be leaving the country for a few months. She was happy for him, but inside she was devastated. So on his birthday, when they were dancing together with her arms around his neck, she looked at him with a smile that could easily break one's heart. Sasuke took notice of that and brought her closer to him, hugging her tightly as he narrowed his eyes. _

_"I'm going to miss you so much..."_

_He could hear that she was on the verge of crying._

_"I know." He squeezed her tighter. "Me too."_

"Why are you so quiet, Sakura?"

Turning her head to her blonde friend, she smiled and waved her hand in the air. "Eh, it's nothing. I'm not in the mood to talk."

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?"

Sakura began laughing nervously. "God, Ino, I told you a million times before that I'm over him!"

Liar.

"Uh-Huh." Ino eyed her suspiciously.

_Washing her hands at the sink in the bathroom, the pinkette could hear the boys' conversation. 'My God, the cabin's walls are slim.' Deciding to take a look at what the boys are talking about when she wasn't around, she approached the door and narrowed her eyes._

_"She doesn't need you." _

_'Hmm, that sounded like Naruto.'_

_"Why would you say that?"_

_"Because Sasuke, it's been over a year since you know her. You had your chance back then."_

_"So? You think that I can't hit it after all this time?"_

_._

_._

_The bathroom door opened, making both men jump a little. Looking at her, Sasuke noticed the change in her physiognomy and sighed. He saw her going upstairs and immediately followed her. _

_"Sakura."_

_"Seriously, Sasuke? 'Hit it'? And I was stupid enough to think you actually cared for me."_

_"I do."_

_Turning around, Sakura rested her hands on her hips and sighed. "You know what, Sasuke? I don't want to argue with you. It's 6 AM and I'm tired. Goodnight."_

_._

_._

_When she was finally on the verge of falling asleep, Sakura heard the door open. She smiled softly knowing who it was. She felt his weight on the mattress as he got on the bed and as soon as he got next to her, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer so there weren't any gaps between them._

_"I'm sorry" he whispered against her hair. "I'm not quite good at showing my emotions."_

_"I know."_

_There was a moment a pure serenity between them and she cherished every second of it. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her head and his beating heart against her back. But a few minutes later, when he thought she was asleep, he let go of her and placed his arms under his head. Sakura turned around and saw that he was staring at the ceiling, apparently in deep thoughts. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." Sasuke replied and took her once again in his arms, only this time they were facing each other. Sakura smiled as she felt his growing heartbeat underneath her fingers._

_"Your heart is beating so quick... I suppose the alcohol has kicked in."_

_Placing one hand on her upper chest, he narrowed his eyes as he couldn't find her heartbeat. Sakura laughed and placed his hand on her breast. "Do you feel it?"_

_Smirk._

_"Yes."_

_Sasuke pulled her even closer so that their faces were just a couple of inches away. Both had their eyes closed. In the heat of the moment both started moving their head towards the others' as they began breathing rapidly. _

_._

_._

_**'Don't you wanna go to the motel, honey?**_

_**Don't you wanna hold me down, tell me that you love me?**_

_**Don't you know that I have really never loved nobody**_

_**But you?'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Taking the phone from the counter, she stared at the caller-id for a while. She blinked a couple of times before answering.

"H-hello?"

"Come here."

"Sasuke? It's 1 AM, what happened?"

"Just come here. Please."

Something clearly didn't seem right. His voice was shaky, but still he tried keeping it low. What what wrong with him?

Taking a big breath of air, she told him that she would be there in 10 minutes.

* * *

She could hear her heart beating strong and fast as she approached his door. Tucking a wet curly lock behind her ear, she mentally yelled at herself for buying such a cheap umbrella that broke the second the wind started to blow a little stronger. And because of that she was now soaking wet. Damn it, she was sure she will catch a cold pretty soon. Hopefully, Sasuke could help her with a towel to dry her hair.

Taking her fist to the wooden door, she knocked hard two times before taking a step back. Why was she so nervous?

The door opened revealing a shirtless Sasuke standing there, wearing only some shorts. She looked him in his dark eyes and gulped. His pupils were dilated. 'He was drinking.'

The young Uchiha looked back at her and saw the blush present on her cheeks. He parted his lips as he took a step towards her. "You look stunning."

Ignoring the compliment, Sakura looked over his shoulder. "Is Ayame hom-mph!"

The kiss was nothing like she experienced before. It was deliciously bruising. She enjoyed every drop of it and she hated herself for that, but she had craved for his lips for too long now. "Sa-Sasuke?" The pinkette panted heavily as she tried to regain her breath. "Where is Ayame?"

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her inside as he closed the door behind him before slamming her against it, the impact making Sakura squeak.

"Don't you dare say her name ever again."

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered as her apple green eyes scanned his hurt face. Raising her hand, she began caressing his cheek with her slender fingers. "What did she do to you?" She waited for an answer. Instead, she heard him laugh. "Sasuke..."

"I was stupid." He brought his face closer to hers until their lips met in a surprisingly delicate kiss. "So stupid..."

* * *

**If you could take your time and leave a review, I would be grateful :)**


End file.
